


Only the Worthy

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor has two questions for Steve.





	Only the Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> I like these two as a pairing and I always knew Steve was worthy, too.

Thor looked for him after the final battle, finally finding him at one of the lake houses on Pepper and Tony’s lake. 

“Rogers? Can I come in?” 

“Thor? I thought you were leaving.” 

Thor was already looking more himself. His long hair and beard had been washed and untangled and he wore real clothes now. 

“I came to ask you a question before I go.”

“What question?” 

“You always could lift Mjolnir, couldn’t you?” 

Steve grinned. “I think you know that answer.” 

“I have another question.” Thor moved close to Steve. 

“Yes,” Steve said as he went to Thor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
